Nahar's Tiring day
by Viewer
Summary: Nahar the horse of Orome has a tiring day with little Amras, Amrod and elves doing naughty things behind the bushes :)


**Nahar's tiring day**

Lauren was waxing, Telperion was waning and Nahar the horse of Oromë the hunter was trotting around Aman in blissful joy. Oromë was "otherwise" engaged with his lovely wife Vana and that meant that Nahar had next few mingling of the light of the two trees all to himself. So Nahar was exploring the land of Aman in a leisurely pace, eating sweet apples and carrots that the elves offered him and just generally having a good time when he came across a beautiful stone wishing well. Now normally this would not be as very remarkable sight since the elves had wishing wells here and there, chiefly for wishing for those wishes that they really couldn't bring themselves to bother a Valar directly about. Today however, everything was not normal.

For much to Nahar's horror two identical red-haired elflings where leaning precariously close to the edge of the well. Wasting no time Nahar galloped hard and reached the well just in time to catch one of the twins by latching on to his tunic with his teeth as he lost his balance and was about to fall in. Nahar pulled him out of the danger, fortunately his brother had sense enough to come down from the rim of the well by himself crying hysterically, "Ambarussa." 

"Ambarussa." Cried the one dangling from Nahar's mouth, trying desperately to reach his brother. Nahar took the hint and put him down. "I was so scared." He declared as he embraced his brother.

"I was scared as well, Ambarussa." Declared the other and they twins embraced, trying not to burst into tears.

Nahar shook his head, as if they fact that they look, dressed, sounded and even smelt the same wasn't enough their parents even gave them the same name. How was a poor horse to tell them apart? For a minute Nahar wondered if Nerdanel, since Fëanor was the only elf luck/unlucky enough to be blessed with twins, had given them the same name so that **she** wouldn't get embarrassed when she couldn't remember which twin was which. Nahar's thoughts were quickly put to an end when the twins began wailing all of a sudden, "O Ambarussa it was so scary, I thought the well was going to eat you."

"I know Ambarussa I thought the well was going to eat me, too." Joined the other one.

As the wailing got louder Nahar decided that he had to do something. Not being able to think of anything else Nahar began doing the dance. The attention of the two children were soon caught by the rather silly dance of the very dignified Nahar. Soon they were giggling joyfully. More than relived that his little distraction worked Nahar kneeled down in front the two children.

"I think he wants us to ride him Ambarussa." Said one of them in joyful voice.

"Seems so." Replied the other in glee as they both scrambled on.

Nahar got to his feet gently and began to gently gallop towards the house of Feanor at pace he thought the two children could handle. "O nice horsy." Said one of them, "I love horses."

"Me too!" declared the other, "We should ask father to get us a horse."

"Yes we should." Agreed the other as he gently patted Nahar. Nahar grinned, he loved little children.

Now just as Nahar was drawing close to Feanor's house he heard a loud moan, unfortunately he wasn't the only one, "What was that?" wondered on of the twins.

"It sounded like Maitimo." His brother replied, "Why is he moaning? Do you think he is hurt?"

"Maybe he is." Said the other, "Nice horsy please let us down so we can go find our brother."

Nahar panicked, the Ambarussa might not be able to tell the difference between a passionate moan and a painful moan but he did. It was clear that the eldest son of Fëanor was engaged in activities not suitable for the eyes of young child. It was a good think Nahar was a very smart horse for he started neighing loudly. Fortunately Maedhros took the hint and quickly emerged from the shrubbery tugging on his tunic with Fingon few steps behind him looking very peeved, obviously he had wanted to have Maedhros to himself for a while longer.

"Maitimo." Cried the twins in unison, "You are alright."

"Yes I am little ones." Maedhros smiled at them brightly, "Why would you think otherwise?" he wondered.

"We heard you moan." Replied one of them. "And we thought that you might be hurt."

"Was **he** hurting you?" demanded the other, throwing Fingon a death glare that would have chilled Fingon's blood had Ambarussa not been so cute.

Maedhros laughed, "Nay little ones but he was teasing me a bit too much." He admitted in a tone laced with connotation the Ambarussa simply did not get, to which Nahar rolled his eyes.

"I seem to recall you enjoying it." Fingon pointed out with a soft smile, his mood improving a bit.

"But what were you too doing behind the bushes?" wondered one of the Ambarussa.

The blood drained from the faces both Maedhros and Fingon, "Ummm… well you see…" they began to stammer. 

Nahar sighed and the they had promised to be so nice and relaxing. He neighed again and broke into full gallop, taking the now laughing children all around nearby Tirion and not bringing them back to their house till they were so worn that as soon as Fingon and Maedhros retrieved them from Nahar they fell fast asleep.

So it was that Nahar finally headed back towards Oromë's woods to have some nice green grass and drink some cool clean water. On his way he passed Celegorm who had obviously been down in the mines with his father's miners and obviously not having enjoyed his experience one bit. He looked at Nahar with wistful eyes, "A to be the horse of Oromë." He whispered, "You never have to do work in stuffy, dark, dank mine."

"No." replied Nahar knowing full well that Celegorm understood horse speech, "But you didn't have to spend the day galloping around Tirion with the Ambarussa on your back in an attempt to stop them from discovering your brother and your cousin in the act of copulation or dance a silly dance so they would not cry after rescuing one of them from drowning in a well." retorted the horse before proudly, if a bit tiredly continuing his journey.


End file.
